


Sweet Little Secrets

by bigdaddyhalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Baking, Cheating, Conflict, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdaddyhalo/pseuds/bigdaddyhalo
Summary: George is baking today to get his mind off of his boyfriends rudeness and ignorance. Things take a slight turn when he invites Bad over to help.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Only using real names so it doesn't seem repetitive and boring. I do not ship these people, especially the main characters, in real life (:

..

6:32 a.m.  
It was a quiet uneventful morning amidst the growing tension between Dream and Awesamdude. Sam had small bone to pick with him. You see, three days earlier, Dream had stolen half of an entire stack of Netherite Ponk & Sam had collected together while traversing and dangerously exploring the Nether together whilst only having on them un-enchanted iron armor, beds, some steak, and nearly broken diamond pickaxes. Dream defended himself telling Sam this was his land and he can take and return things whenever he wanted to which was met with Ponk immediately stepping in to disagree and defend his best friend only for Dream to shove him harshly away causing Sam to stand up from his thick wooden chair resting inside his cozy home and punching Dream near his upper arm aiming more at his shoulder not knowing the chaos that may ensue from that. Those next few days were spent gathering allies for both sides waiting for a grand jury to decide what to do next and if a war will erupt. 

For this morning though, Georgenotfound had woken up from his great rest to the almost unheard of sound coming from behind him. He turns around to see Dream rushing around stomping quietly trying to gather his armor and weapons trying to secretly almost stealthily leave out the door. Dream and George have been dating for a year or so and he is displeased by him hurrying out like it was a one night stand or something in that matter. He raises himself up with a tired groan and walks on the unexpectedly freezing floor with no socks on sending beats of coldness through his feet. He stretches slightly and rubs his heavy eyes with silky smooth hands. 

"Why you rushing babe? Where you going?" George huffs out with a soft, sleepy voice. "I have a meeting with Punz and Skeppy today actually," Dream says like the words are trying to race out of his mouth. "We have to discuss how to go about this stupid conflict without me smashing Sam's face into a goddamn wall" he spits angrily, bringing his fussy emotions out on his lover. George wakes up a little more to that with his heart strings feel like they are being pulled because of how insulting it felt. Dream looks over at short man leaning against the kitchen door frame, the smaller's content eyes studying his swift and fast motions. Dream rolls his eyes away much to the smaller mans displeasure. Dream makes quick work trying to get the conversation over with. "By the way see you around 10 p.m. or later becauseee" he drags out the s' while fixing his buckle "I have to do some training just incase a dumb ass fight comes up." George slightly frowns at his tone and the words that left his mouth. Even if it was for training, he would wake up George and tell him goodbye and he loves him a lot. Dream, without looking over or even offering a kiss, swings open the front door and sighs "Bye George make something for dinner would ya. I love you." sounding almost forced to say those last three words and slams the door sprinting across the bridge George had built hisself. George whispers under his breath watching Dream run out of sight towards L'manburg "I love you too Dream.."

He sulks his way back to his room. Since that whole ordeal, he decides he will take a shower to get his mind off of it. 

Gathering his clothes and his favorite disc for his music box as he musters his way into the shower and plays his music to drown out his over-bearing thoughts of Dream just leaving him like that. He brushes his teeth and hops in turning on the water that sprinkles on him. Three lovely songs go by without George realizing. 'Lovesong By Charlie Burg' starts to play while he washes himself with the peppermint and coconut body wash and his matching Shampoo & Conditioner that smelled of strawberries and honey. He hums with the song as the warm water hits his back and drowns out the noises of faint footsteps and his letter box opening and closing. As the song comes to an end, sadly, he turns to turn off the water noticing the four rubber ducky toys and one big submarine toy Quackity and Karl had bought for him when their friendship celebration came up. He smiled to himself about how dumb his friends were and ultimately how lucky he was to have them. 

George reluctantly twisted the tap so it was no longer dripping water. He steps out and dries himself off. Knowingly, George already knew he wasn't leaving the house today so decided on wearing a huge light purple hoodie Niki had bought for him with small lettering 'king <3' in the middle as a "friendship appreciation type thing" like she worded it. He smiles sweetly and slips it on along with dark blue, loose (but not too loose you creeps) boxers. George opens the bathroom door carrying his disc and dirty clothes to his room shoving his clothes into a basket and putting the disc in his chest next to his closet, locking it in as if the man was protecting his favorite song from all evil. "This is how Tommy must feel" he scoffs at the remark but light in his chest seeps through knowing how much he cares about the kid secretly even to his annoyance. He works his way to his bed and sits there thinking about what he wants to do today without Dream there to mess with him or Sapnap and the other two coming over for a nice lunch together since the three went out on a anniversary date a long ways out of town. Little man starts to think about what he wants to do today. 

A sparkle in his eye twinkled and a light bulb bursted above his head as he knows what he wants to do. It's time to bake today! He throws on some Nike mid-thigh light grey shorts and his light purple vans that match Nikki's friendship hoodie that was a gift from Minx. He leaves the house not noticing the mailbox.

11:34 a.m.  
George is out shopping for all his ingredients for his pastries and cakes. His heart is pounding lightly at the thought of being surrounded by the warm and delicious smell from the desserts. He gets strawberries, honey, lemons, blueberries, pineapples, flour, powdered sugar, oil, anything he saw he got his little hands on. 

"Looking for anything in particular?" A sweet female voice came from behind. Turning around to see Nikki grab icing and bananas as she is shopping too. George can't help but smile like a kid in a candy shop. She smiled back with the same energy. After about 15 minutes or sorting ingredients and light chatter it came to a bitter sweet end. "Here you go have a nice day George!" The fashionable Eret says behind the counter of the register. Nikki waves enthusiastically and George can't do the same but smiles and nods back. 

He arrives home after what feels like forever which was about 13 minutes and catches a glimpse of his slightly open mailbox. He steps inside his empty, quiet house. He sets the stuff down and heads towards the cabinet for his recipe book. He skims through it looking for the exact desserts he wants to recreate and sets down the open book. He steps outside and walks out over his bridge slowly but peacefully to look inside to check for mail. He grabs the little handle and pulls down the little door and sees a paper in there by itself. He opens it and reads the following. 'Hi George! Good friend Bad here just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out since Skeppy left so.. abruptly this morning. If you want to just stop by okay? (: Love ya!' 

George smiles and rereads the letter over again. He closes the letter and puts it in the pocket of his soft shorts. He walks over to Bad's house a little small skip in his step as he speedily hurries over. He needs a friend to talk too not just small interactions here and there. He arrives walking down the pathway adoring how cool and modern it looks and rings the door bell. 

"I'm coming!" Says a voice echoey and excited most likely coming from up stairs. George turns around to admire his friends yard work, it was absolutely gorgeous and so well put together. The tall bushes in front of the big windows and healthy, cut grass unlike his that's long and uneven in desperate need of some fixing. He turns around just in time again full swing just for bad to straddle him into a somewhat rough & sweet hug. George doesn't know why but it makes him blush. Bad exhales his breath next his ear causing George to blush a little harder. Bad pulls back completely and smiles dumbly causing the shorter to giggle slightly. "Sorry I just needed a little hug after what happened this morning with Skeppy." "You too?" George asks. Bad laughs and George in the back of his head is amused and enlightened. He honestly never heard the man laugh in a genuine way and he sounds so cute while doing it.

George makes his gaze quickly to the man studying the outfit. He was wearing a white fitting shirt showing his lean body, black jeans with rips at the knees, tan vans that are exactly like his but different colors, and a un-zipped black hoodie with white thick strings. He bit his lip slightly at the thought of him. He shook the thought and looked behind to the giant doorway and back to the taller mans kid-like smile "Oh yeah I forgot! Come on in Georgie bro, duh!" He follows him in laughing loudly. 

"You're so cringey" George lets out after catching his breath much to the taller's dismay. "Okay muffin head not like you're any funnier mister British man" he lets out walking backwards so he can engage in the conversation. "Okay you make fun of my accent now I see how it is!" His blush fading away into a sarcastic smile "But speaking of muffins," he jumps lightly while rocking back and forth like an excited child causing the older to chuckle "I was wondering if you wanted to bake with me!" He says like he just let out the last breath of his life and it definitely feels like it because now Bad is staring and totally shocked to the question. "OF COURSE GEORGE WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" The smaller giggles and walk back to the entrance of the giant mansion. 

They have two small conversations on the walk to George's little mushroom house like which of the two is taller and who is better looking with Bad winning the first and George winning the second. They speedily walk in a comfortable silence & giggles the rest of the way. George basically skips to keep up with the fast pacing with bad scurrying back to his humble abode.

1:06 p.m.  
George unlocks the door to his sweet small home and let's bad in seeing a surprised look on his face. "Ohh I forgot I never really invited you over" he feels embarrassed about it "I'm sorry" he quickly spurts out and The green eyed man just shakes his hands "Don't be it's so cute! Glad to have you invite me for baking!" he says with a heart fluttering smile. The dark haired man looks away still sort of upset at himself for not inviting him over, like, ever. George begins to get settled back in signally Bad to let himself relax and kick back. 

"I was gonna play some music if that's fine with you" Bad glances up "I don't mind it's your house go ahead," he looks towards the groceries on the table "I'll pull these out and set everything up." Bad says with a comfortable smile. "Thanks bad" "mhmm!" George turns to walk down the hallway and rummages through his chest to pull out some discs along with his favorite one. About a few seconds later he is back in the kitchen and Bad eyes with amusement and he can see his soft, silky legs get shone on by the light from George's little kitchen window. He shakes the thought and continues setting up. 

1:26 p.m. (:  
The shortest of the two turns to the counter and looks at the all the ingredients in front of him and contemplates on what to do first. "Hey Bad! Do you want to make the short cakes or muffi-" he is cut off as he turns around to see the man with two Popsicle sticks with a strawberry dipped in honey, chuckling wholeheartedly. George takes it softly and holds it up to his mouth just getting the sweet smell in of the two delectable items together. "Cheers!" Bad says somewhat quietly and pleasantly ringing through George's head with a nice ring to it. "Clink!" The brown eyed man said as the strawberries touched making Bad blush at the stupid sound effect. 

They bit into the fruits at the same time but for some odd reason they locked eyes and didn't stop looking.. The shorter chewed letting it swirl around his mouth to taste it. Gosh it was so good. Bad had some left over honey on his lips which in of its self couldn't go unnoticed by George. "You got some.. Right there" he accidentally runs a finger over the taller's lips just trying to point at them and dammit they were soft. 

Bad held the Popsicle with the other half of the honey covered strawberry in his right hand and his left hand, that had a ring on it, underneath incase it dripped and licked his lips, leaning a little to his left over the counter looking, squinting to be more accurate, studying the recipe book to see which dessert to start making first. George was baffled to keep it a stack fifty. His mouth agape and blushing profusely while watching the whole thing play out not even 2 feet away from him. Still holding the rest of his treat in his left hand he faces his whole front to the counter scanning over the book. 

The tense silence is broken by a 'kind' offer "Okay George the rat choose a dessert" George snapped his head and gasps as if offended. "First of all short one! I am not a rat you dummy and second of all you're my guest so you choose!" Slight sarcasm and sassiness coming from that sentence alone. Bad slams his fist down playfully on the counter next to him arguing back with George "I am not dumb! You are! Your house your choice shorty" "Wh-!"The brown eyed man tries to snap back but is taken way too far back.. 'Shorty'.. His member starts to grow a little at the harmless nickname. "Bad I choose muffins, blueberry to be exact" trying to sound more assertive. "See! It isn't that bad to pick a choice baby-" He was cutoff suddenly by smacking his knee on the cabinet. George's mind was race and his face blushing harder. Did he just call me baby!?! He coughs and scoots forward to hide his semi hard on, though he can't forget bad just hurt his knee. "You okay??" A little too protective and concerned he thought but went with it rubbing his friends back gently. Bad shakes it off still grunting a tad bit "I meant to call you baby legs. Grgghh- I'm good just hit it really hard" 'hard' George chokes out a laugh at the fact the man basically insulted him and unbeknownst called him out but he forgot about it to comfort him. 

The next five minutes was Bad preheating the oven while George sat on the counter next him talking and getting the batter ingredients. The dark haired boy had the task to put the blueberries in the mix and threw one at bad which he caught in his mouth swiftly. The shorter clapped excitedly. "You do the dry stuff I'll mix the wet stuff I got strong arms" Bad says technically insulting George again. "Whatever you say, Captain" They mix the ingredients separately and then add it all together. 

They had a good, friendly time up until this moment. This moment. George was struggling to mix the batter. "Here George let me help you!" He stands behind him towards the left side and peeps over his shoulder to also see when it will be done mixing. Bad feels like immediately melting at the scent of George light mix of peppermint and sugar. George feels the pressure against his back and bottom and is startled pushing back accidentally causing the man behind his to groan lowly in his most sensitive ear. They both blush. The blood flowing so embarrassingly fast down there he wanted to excuse himself and never be seen again. 

They finished mixing and poured the batter into muffin cups. Right as bad was pulling away George turned around with batter on his two fingers and swiped his lips. Bad was startled licking his lips tasting the amazing flavor of blueberries on his tongue until he decided to fight back. He swiped some with two fingers, way more than George, and ran it along his cheek, nose, lips, and chin. He whipped around and grabbed a napkin to clean his face but licking the batter accessible. George was upset but had a playful yet mischievous smirk and shoves Bad's shoulder hard. Bad's flight or fight kicked in and grabbed the smaller mans waist and pushing it against the cabinets stifling a noise that was nearing the short mans throat like a perfect mix between a laugh and a moan. His cheeks reddening at it.

Bad lets go backing away slowly and calls a truce just as George was grabbing a strawberry to launch at him. "Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" He shrieks as the brown eyed boy aimed for his knee. "Don't do anything while I put the muffins in!" As if bad was going to tackle him with the oven door wide open but his accent thick and joyful. He quickly puts them in and sets a timer and turns back around to see bad standing in the same stupid stance like he's ready to attack him. "Don't move or I will throw em'!" He says holding three ripe strawberries. Bad puts his hands up as if being detained and scoffs out sarcastically "I won't officer of the law. Almighty George, I will not move." 

George glances quickly and books it taking the opportunity to run down the hallway towards his room, strawberries still in hand. He's halfway down the hall after juking Bad in the kitchen. He suddenly feels a rough hand wrap around his waist and push him against the wall almost knocking out all the wind in his lungs. 

"I caught you not so big and powerful now huh!" Bad's voice breathy, giggly and sort of dominate. Shifting a little and dick growing hard at the actions he see the taller move in closer. George meets eye to eye with the man as he leans in as well. The smaller boy squirms and feels his face grow hot and red. The glassy green eyed boy held George by the jaw carefully with his index finger and thumb with his right hand and the other against the wall. George looks up with full awareness of what he is doing. Knows it's wrong. Knows it's bad. It's bad. He goes for it. 

He immediately whines silently into it as he tastes the blueberry muffins against his lips. His noise filled with the smell of freshly cut down pine trees and firewood considering Bad was expanding his land so working outside and chopping trees is a must. The kiss is shy and very much timid but rough and wanted. They release and in an instant crash together with the biggest desire no later than two seconds. Somewhere in the midst of all of it bad slips his tongue in and a throaty moan escapes from George. Bad places his hands on the boy's waist and walks forward as the small boy walks backwards towards the bedroom. Small and lustful kisses are placed on each other's lips every every time they press together. The taller takes a hand off George's waist and closes the door calmly. Bad groans into the actions as George moans at the same time causing both to get aroused easily by the others sounds. 

They arrive at the foot of the bed and Bad lets him lay down gently into the pillows, placing the fruits on the nightstand to the right of them. He leans down kissing him long and carefully to lets the younger know he's being taken care of. Bad rubs his thighs and sides lovingly almost worshipping him "You can call me Darryl if you want Georgie" George's breath hitches at that simple sentence. Bad's real name was so hot and him calling him Georgie?? If he wasn't then he was definitely desperate for Bad now. 

They kiss long and euphorically exploring one another's mouths. Bad pulls away hesitantly but asks the shorter "Where is the lube?" George was taken aback by that. He points at the drawer on Dream's side of the bed. Dream. He felt weak. Fully aware that he was going behind his boyfriend like this. Eliciting lovely noises to the actions his friend was making. Loving everything his friend was doing to him. He knows it is disrespectful and down right wrong.. but it felt so bliss and correct. Everything was going so perfect and so slow just like he liked it. He also knew he wasn't the only one going behind someone's back. 

Darryl lubed his fingers and adds a little more as in not to hurt George. He reached his left hand down to grip the slim waist below but was met with a soft hand and their fingers interlaced and locked. He placed his middle finger at the hole slowly moving around it. George eyed him with wide, blown out pupils that solidified his actions with a confirmed yes. He slipped one in moving around and George hummed softly at the feeling. After about a minute he added another moving in and out at the perfectly slow pace that made the smaller boy arch lightly in satisfaction. The older kisses and run his tongue slightly over George's neck humming in the process sending chills through the younger's spine. Everything was going together so beautifully. Soft moans, heavy breathing, slow trembling legs, his back arching, his face God his face , the feeling of his hand getting squeezed at just the right touch when he feels especially good, everything was like a rollercoaster that Bad couldn't get over. It all fit together like a puzzle. Through all that he added a third finger and the breathing and moans were getting more frequent. A couple more minutes of softs pants & groans go by and he pulls his fingers out and pulls his pants and boxers down covering himself with some lube. 

George watches eagerly. Bad brings the hand that was holding the smaller's hand above his heading pinning that one hand with a firmly soft grip. He slide in slowly groaning with a growl sending pleasuring vibrations straight through the boy's ear. He waits for him give the signal to move which is almost immediate. He grinds down causing tingles in George's stomach and cloudy haze to his mind. Bad lets go of his wrist which almost instantly go to his torso and to his hair as his arms are on either side of the boy underneath. He snaps in and out slowly feeling George in the best of way he could. 

"Mmm Darryl ahh~" George moaned like an angel. The name rolling off the tongue marvelously.

They breathe into each other's mouths heavily feeling high off the feeling and smells surrounding them. It was like a bakery mixed with a picnic in the forest. Another long, tongue filled kiss was happening relishing all the delicious fruits and sweets they indulged just a while ago. Heavenly sounds of the two and the enchanting smells of blueberry muffins everywhere. It was like a wish that magically came true. 

George can feel the pressure between his hips and is loving every second like it is his last. He examines over the scene above him and can release his load just thinking about it. Darryl still has his shirt and hoodie on and his face that isn't covered by his adorable glasses in the moment is glistening and structured so god like. His eyes are breathtaking and can't stop staring into them as if this he has fairy tales and dense forests behind them. He sees that him himself has only the hoodie on since he didn't put nothing underneath and its pushed up revealing his lower half below his belly button. Moans spill out just at the thought of what's going on. 

They exchange noises and beats of passion when both men feel the climaxes approaching. Bad hits somewhere inside of George causing his to moan melodies. The smaller's eyes roll back into his head savoring this. George is ready to be denied his orgasm just like his boyfriend does every time they have sex. Forcing himself to beg for it and ultimately ends up not having a good orgasm or satisfied at all. He doesn't want to think about it. He gets pulled back into the moment as Bad aims deeper with each slow stroke.

"You look so mm- cute Georgie" Bad draws out very much filled with lust and eagerness spilling out with each word. God, George wishes he could take a picture and look at it forever. He braces himself but let's his guard down as soon as Darryl struck his prostate roughly and jacks him off slowly in unison. A long and window breaking pornographic moan expelled from him as he arches, letting the man somehow slide deeper in. The boys' sound greedier for more so they speed up just a small bit grinding on each other in-sync. The room with George's coconut and strawberry honey scent along with Bad's firewood and coal masculine aroma are drowned out by the smell of baked muffins lingering strongly. Astonishing sounds burst from both guys still panting and breathing heavier into each other's mouths. "Darryl don't stop please mm- i need mm~ you- ahh" pushing Bad's head closer to his face as he reaches his peak.

Bad thrusts harder than before still in a steady pace and within a few seconds he hears the boy mewl under him and rolls his eyes back again. Bad feels him tighten after his climax and he releases deep inside him. George practically screams in how long bad stays in still putting pressure on his pleasure point and legs begin to tremble. He pulls out slowly and looks at the man below him. 

The taller caresses George's cheek "Are you okay? Here lets get you cleaned up Georgie" grabbing a small towel from the master bathroom and rinsing it with warm water. He wipes George and glances at his hoodie wide eyed "Uh-" he cuts off "you got some on your hoodie" George looks down terrified and blushes. "I gotta wash it soon anyways," Bad chuckles and kisses the smaller lovingly "can you hand me my underwear please?" George says with a small smile. He nods, retrieving them from across the room and slides his own clothes back on. 

They sniff in the air inhaling the tasty scent coming from outside the room and snap their head to each other instantaneously. "THE MUFFINS!" George yells and they scramble to open the bedroom door and haul ass to the kitchen Bad following close behind. George comes full stop and Bad bumps into him with a small thud. Bad's hands placed on both sides of the door frame and George with his body leaning on the left both hands on one side, bodies pushed together. The two gasp in slight horror as reality hits them square in the gut we talking uppercut super smash double wham reality hitting realization. Mouths slightly open, they whisper at the same time "hi.."

Right in front of the two was the lovely couple of Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl walking through the front door by hisself. Quackity, with fancy suit pants and a slightly unbuttoned black shirt with a tie and shiny dress shoes, was closer to the two with a tray of muffins in his right hand he just took out as Sapnap, with fancy dark blue tux and similar dress shoes, stood with the other tray, his body facing the table but head twisted to look at them. Karl, wearing a tan knitted hoodie with light blue skinny jeans and timberland boots, was just entering back in after walking outside for a breather having his hand rest on the handle wonder if he should fully step in. Everyone stood in shock and silence for what felt like hours when in actuality being a just a few painful seconds. 

"What a minute.."Quackity said slicing the silence with a shockingly calm tone. "You two? No no no for real you guys? High five man!" He didn't seem as taken aback as the two thought he would be. Karl clears his throat signaling to his husband to shut up. "Well sit down guys the muffins are done" Sapnap says and both nod slowly sauntering over and sitting next to each other. Karl makes his way in and sits next to the wall on the left side of the table. Quackity also sits on the left side leaving an empty seat in the middle for when Sapnap sits with them. 

Karl facing directly to George right across from him, eyeing him softly. Sapnap and Bad were up grabbing the Milk and tea along with plates and napkins so they could all eat together, whispering to each other in the process. Oh boy. 

As everyone settles down George speaks up. "Why are you guys back so early? I mean didn't you plan this anniversary to be perfect?" Those questions answered right away. Karl exhales and summaries it up nicely, "It was so far out and they cancelled it due to the rapid growing conflict going on. Basically no one beside the people apart of it could go out that far out and they sent us back" The youngest tapped the table shrugging it off and continue to prepare his tea. Bad cleared his throat and George shifted at the part of the sentence where it mentions the people apart of the conflict.. their lovers.. "It was expensive as hell glad I got my money back," Quackity says in slight annoyance due to the cancellation. "This shit is so good by the way" he spurts out but in a kind tone. "Language.." George says and Karl laughs loudly for seemingly no reason "It wasn't even funny!" He giggles along side.

Sapnap nods to Bad and they head out the front door excusing themselves. All the boys' eyes followed and as they watched the door shut and heard footsteps walk along the bridge. The two lovers turned to George scooting closer together. 

"What happened??" Questioned Karl. "Was it good?" Rang Alex. "Will you tell Dream?" Stung the words of Karl. "How did it even start?!" They sang quietly. George shushed them loudly. Karl stared big eyes like a cartoon character staring down death and slowly moved his hand to George's hoodie collar checking his neck and collarbones before letting out a heavy breath he was holding. George was so confused but Alex spoke up "He was checking to see if he left marks," Karl smiled teeth shining and pretty "good thing he didn't" Quackity sat back relaxing. George sits up more. "What was your last question? I'll answer it" he speaks timidly. "Was the sex good?" Karl smacks Quackity on his bicep for the stupid remark receiving an 'ouch' in response. "The last question was how did this even start like," Karl moves his hands to signify his confusions "explain." George sighs and blush creeps to his face.

He had a lot to let out.

**Author's Note:**

> Minors will not have sex in this end of story.
> 
> If cheating is not your forte then just don't read. 
> 
> The one song on the disc I name is my favorite shut up that's why I included it (:  
> Good song though 10/10 recommend!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic
> 
> Trying me best to fix my grammar lol


End file.
